Crimson Love
by I.-.I-DeathBoiTri-I.-.I
Summary: Love comes with passion, yet many desire it differently. A Simple Story. My first fanfic in here. Sorry if summary sucked. I'm rating it T just to be safe. So yeah. I hope you like it. I'm new. So Plz don't hate me ;). Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did though.


Hey, Everyone, Welcome to my first fanfiction on , I will try not to be boring and be as fun as I can be. If you want to know how I format stuff, please check out my profile as I explain it there, because I don't want to go through the trouble of doing it every fanfiction I make. The Name of this fanfiction as you know is - Crimson Love. I hope you enjoy it again. :) Have fun. R&amp;R.

Oh and, when I write stuff I tend to not try to explain it too well, but I'll try to. So if you don't understand anything, review and tell me so I can improve for next time, or the next fanfiction I make since this is a one shot and one shots always have or usually I guess have one chapter.

* * *

Happy was at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, chatting with Elfman and the rest of the group, until a certain scarlet hair mage swung the door open and yelled** "I'm Back!"** Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards Erza. After about 30 seconds, everyone started yelling in unison "**Yay, Erza's Back! Erza's Back!" **Everyone was surprised to see Erza after such a long time, however Natsu wasn't there to welcome Erza back. He was at home, and sick. Happy flew towards Erza and said "Erza, Natsu is sick. He's not here. Should we..?"

Erza nodded lightly, "Sure. Let's go." Happy and Erza than went toward Natsu and Happy's house. When they were there, Happy opened the door and let Erza in. Natsu was on the bed, sitting there and thinking. Erza whispered, "Natsu... I'm back.." Natsu was looking the other way, and blaintly said, "Great, I've missed her so much, I'm starting to hear her voice in my head again."

Erza was shocked. What did he mean by "Again?" Natsu never really showed much affection to Erza, he was always hung up on doing things such as missions rather than hanging out with her, because he was scared of her. Erza stood back a bit, starting to walk out, before something grabbed her hand, it was Natsu. "E-Er-Erza...? I-I missed you... so m-much..." Erza was shocked yet again, he missed her? Natsu.. Missed Erza..? It was surprising to Erza. "Erza. I... missed you. a lot." Natsu broke out. Erza turned around and said, "I.. missed you too." Erza, I.. I'm not.. I'm scared. I don't want to go to the guild." Erza was surprised, Natsu loved the guild. Why wouldn't he want to go there?

Erza asked "Natsu, why is that?" Natsu was happy that Erza was back, yet he was sad. "Well.. I destroyed part of the guild. I almost killed everyone. I went into Dragon Force and started fighting everyone without wanting to..."

"What do you mean? Why?" Erza questioned. "I.. went on a rampage when I heard you died. The news said you were gone. I was really sad, I started crying, but soon those tears turned into anger. I got into dragon force out of madness and attacked everything..."

Erza was astonished. She hugged Natsu and held him tight. The truth was, Erza always loved Natsu. Even though she never showed it. She loved him, but she didn't think that Natsu would love her back. Afterall, Natsu is Natsu. "Natsu, I think we should get back to the guild. I think everyone will forgive you." She said. "You really think so? I almost killed them." Natsu said while breaking out of the hug. "Come on Natsu, we're like family, of course they'd forgive you. How long have you not been there?" She asked. "About 2 months." He sadly replied.

Erza quickly told him, "Natsu, let's go right now. I'm sure they miss you."

"Well alright..."

* * *

**At The Guild**

Natsu and Erza had gotten there after a while. Everyone welcomed Erza and even Natsu back.

Natsu was surprised. He thought they'd be furious with him. But they weren't, it was as if they missed him too much to care about what he did. Erza quickly asked about all the events that happened with Natsu and Mirajane answered her questions freely. After about 3 hours of partying, Natsu and Erza went to their homes, well not exactly. "Erza, wanna stay at my place tonight?" Natsu asked. "Sure, Natsu, let's go. I'll bring Happy along." Erza agreed happily. When they both got to Natsu's house, they were quite tired. However, they sat in front of each, however, they did not talk. Not even one word. Eventually Happy broke the silence, "UHH WHATS WRONG?" Natsu and Erza said in Unison "Shut up Happy." Which made Happy quiet for about an hour. They were just sitting for no reason for about an hour, Erza was nervous, so was Natsu. Erza suddenly broke the silence, and was sad for some akward reason. She was crying. Natsu was surprised, he chased after her. Leading until Erza went and sat under a tree, making her sobs even more clear. Natsu was worried, was it him? He didn't have a clue. Natsu asked her, "What's wrong Erza..? "She didn't know what to say. Until something told her, to say what she had in mind all along. "Well... Natsu.. I.. I love you." She said happily, feeling a weight off her chest, but at the same time, she was quite worried. She didn't know what Natsu was thinking. What was he going to say? Natsu replied, "Sorry. Erza. I already have someone in mind. She's beautiful, brave, playful and cute." Natsu continued, he talked in the middle of Erza's crying, "What really catches me is her hair. It's red, beautiful and she's amazing. She's always with me. Or so I'd want, and I'm hugging her right now." Natsu finished. Which made Erza cry even more, but no. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Erza was overjoyed. She hugged Natsu tightly and said "Natsu.. I'm sorry for not confessing sooner." Natsu said "Me.. too..." They both hugged each other tightly, Natsu said, we should get back to the Guild. Maybe they're wondering where we went. In the end, all ended well. Erza ended up with a man she knew would protect her at all costs. She couldn't have been any happier...

THE END

* * *

Alright, I just did my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me so I can make my next ones better. Sorry for being extremely stupid with this. But it's my first trying these so I hope you liked it, I will come with my next fanfic soon, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you will enjoy my next fanfictions. As always, R&amp;R. Go well and have fun.


End file.
